Sweet Sedation
by ksm013
Summary: Who could say no to the Niou Masaharu, right? And so begins our supposed platonic relationship that I happen to blow out of proportion. Niou/OC NiouxOC Rated T for language.


AUTHOR'S NOTE: I figured people don't do this much anymore. Anyway. Please read and Review. This is supposed one-shot that I found in my old notebook. I will turn it into a ficlet (or whatever you call a fanfic with less than 10 chapters)

Enjoy and please review after. Thank You!

Title: Sweet Sedation  
Pairing: Niou X OC

_-Begin-_

"Nee-chan! Masaharu-senpai is in the living room." Yushiro, my 7 year old brother entered my room and informed me of the unwanted visitor.

_Oh boy...what is it this time?_

"Okay, tell him I'll be there in awhile. I'll just put on something." I told my brother while I was panicking, looking for something to wear, for I just got out of the shower. There is no way in … I'm going out there with just my towel on.

My brother went out a scampered away. Not long after, while I was half-way successful in putting my shirt on, the door to my room creaked and in came Niou Masaharu, whistling because of the little show I apparently put on unintentionally.

"Wow, all this for me?" Niou said, with a smirk, I assume.

"MASAHARU, you bastard! Didn't your mom ever teach you to knock?" I shouted fuming and threw the closest thing I could throw, which happen to be a book. He dodged it easily, unfortunately.

"Oh, of course. It's just that I'm not a very good student. Then again if I was a good student, I would miss out on the glorious moments of life like this." He said with a menacing laugh.

_That PERVERT. _

And when I thought he was done teasing, "Oh, don't bother putting on the remaining clothing that you're missing. I don't mind at all. I don't mind."

"UGH! YOU….I will….UHH! Turn around."

I was so close to throwing a chair at him, if I was physically capable I would have, believe me. While he was busy laughing his life away, I quickly put on the remaining item of clothing I needed.

"Okay, now please, just please, if you can, which I doubt because of your ability to ruin everything you run into, sit on that couch and try not to touch anything." I ordered him. Of course, leave it to him to not follow directions. He turned around and ran straight to my bed and lied down on it, ruining the sheets that I just made and completely ignoring what I said.

"And we have a winner for the most obedient person in the world!" I said in a sarcastic tone, he ignored it and laughed again.

"Your bed is so comfortable. Ahhh, the things I can do in this thing. The things we can do. Neh, Sora-chan, join me." He sat up and gave me a perverted grin. I was so annoyed that I swear I was twitching.

"You…." I said seething.

I chose to ignore him, let out a sigh to try to relax, and sat on the couch instead.

I used to like him staying over at our house when we were children. It was more fun when we were just playing the household blah that kids never miss to play. He was the dad; I was the mom of the stuff toys that we own. Or something like that… Lately, all he does is mess around in our house. What's worse is he always messes around when my mom is not around, thus my mom thinks he's still the most angelic person alive. When he grew the devil's horns in middle school, I never wanted him to set foot on our house at all.

But what can I do to stop him from going here? Rather, what can I do so that my mom will stop inviting him over? Nothing, I tell you.

"So what are you going to wreck now?"

"Nothing! What's with your accusing tone? I'm a good boy. Your mom tells me so." He said with a grin.

_See what I mean about my mom being in love with him?_

"Oh really now? Last time I checked 'good' boys don't enter a girl's room without knocking and checking them out with just a shirt on. 'Good' boys would turn around."

"Believe it or not, Sora-chan, even good boys have needs." I roll my eyes.

I look at him disgusted but let it go. _I know they have needs but coming from him it sounds a lot more perverted._

"They don't set the oven on fire either." I said reminding him of last time.

Last time he went to our house, he asked my mom if he could use our kitchen to bake cookies for the girl he was courting then. He ended up forgetting about it after Hiro, my older brother, offered him a week supply of _yakiniku_ if he beat him in the game he was currently going crazy over. He was only reminded of it when the smoke from the oven wafted the living room.

"I'm a guy. I don't bake."

"Why the hell did you try to begin with? Seriously, your stupidity is eternal! God!" I half-shouted, face-palming, I wanted to face-table I swear.

All I wanted was everything to be over before he wrecks havoc in my room and send me into frenzy and cause my eternal damnation.

"Let's just stop this; I'll get to the point. I just-"

"Took you long enough." _Finally. _I interrupted him.

"As I was saying, I just wanted to ask you a favor." I waited for him to continue what he was about to say 'patiently'. I motioned for him to go on and continue.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He finally said, and boy was I shocked.

_Well, the escalated quickly._

_-11111-_

"Well that escalated quite quickly. Damn." I said and whistled, quite amused with the situation I am in, currently.

He went full on defensive mode and said, "Don't worry, it's nothing serious. Just a 'girlfriend'.", air-quoting the "_girlfriend_".

I was relieved when he said that. Sure he and I are close, close enough to call each other by first name basis, but not in the romantic, girlfriend-boyfriend sense.

"Oh, okay." I replied blankly, which he quickly interpreted as disappointment.

"Were you disappointed?" He asked with an evil glint.

"Oh yes, yes I was, Masaharu-sama! Oh please do take me as a girlfriend seriously. I love you and I know you love me as much!" I batted my eyelashes so sickeningly fast, with both my hands on the sides of my face, and said it in the most sarcastic way that I can.

He laughed lightly. It caught me off-guard because the laugh came off so naturally, more sincere, and a lot different from the maniac laugh that he emits most of the time. It made him more humane, more like the Masaharu I knew back in the days.

_He looked handsome._

The thought made me blush and tried to look away. Before I knew it, he was squatting in front of me and looked me dead in the eye, "You won't regret this. I promise.", and ruffled my hair. He gave me this kind smile and kissed my cheek. I blushed again. He left my room without any other detail. Minutes after (with me just staring into space trying to process what just happened), I hear him and Hiro shouting profanities at each other, probably from playing yet another video game.

_Wait a minute…what's it to me? _

"MASAHARU!"

_-Owari-_

A/N: Another try on a supposed series because I forgot the plots for my other stories. I'm so sorry. I'll go back to them soon.  
Please do review. This is supposed to be a one-shot, however since it came out horribly I will edit and probably make it into a ficlet only


End file.
